Innocent Misundestanding
by animefanrk2k
Summary: A short story where Tai and Matt assume too much...


Disclaimer: I, AnimefanRK2K, do not own Digimon. I wish I did. I wish I owned a digimon too while I'm at it. Maybe a million dollars and some more anime DVDs.  
  
Innocent Misunderstanding By AnimefanRK2K  
  
Koushiro sighed as he looked over the computers at school again. He did not understand why the network he set up wasn't functioning properly. In addition, because he was the computer whiz, he had to do this alone. Koushiro sighed helplessly as he started to check all the wiring and the configurations. That is, he started to check. Mimi interrupted him soon afterwards. "What are you still doing here, Izzy?" Koushiro gulped slightly. "Mimi, I'm just um. checking the networking here and uh. making sure. gulp. that everything is working." Koushiro scolded himself for stuttering so much. He thought, 'this is Mimi. She is you friend. There is no reason to get nervous around her.' Koushiro then asked, "What are you doing here, Mimi?" Mimi smiled brightly. "I just stayed after school because of cheerleading." Koushiro thought, 'that's strange. Mimi isn't on the cheerleading squad and they don't meet today.' He decided to drop it. Mimi then asked, "May I help you?" Koushiro smiled. "Um. sure." Mimi nodded. She watched as Koushiro started to check all the wiring and the hard drives of the computers. He eventually found out the problem. He soon set out to fix it. Mimi asked, "What are you doing now?" Koushiro responded, "Well, since I found the problem with the network, I am going to fix it." Mimi nodded and looked on as Koushiro typed in a bunch of commands and programming code. Mimi asked questions about the code and what he was doing, but other than that, the two were pretty much silent. Finally, Koushiro finished. "I'm done." Mimi nodded. "That took awhile." Koushiro turned to Mimi. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know. I wouldn't have minded if you went home." Mimi smiled. "But then you would be all alone. The least I can do is keep you company." Koushiro blushed a little. "Thanks." Mimi smiled. "What are friends for?" Koushiro smiled back. "The least I can do is buy you some dinner." Mimi quickly rejected the offer. "I couldn't do that. You should spend your money on other things." Koushiro shook his head. "I'll buy you dinner. After all, what are friends for?" Mimi smiled. "Touché." The two left the computer lab.  
  
Taichi and Yamato sighed. The two were out being bored. At least, they were bored until the two saw Koushiro Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa walking down the street together. Tai whispered to Matt, "It's Izzy and Mimi." Matt nodded. "I wonder what they're up to." Tai smiled mischievously, "Why don't we find out?" Matt sighed. Tai glared at him. "It's better than nothing." Matt sighed again. "I guess you're right." The two followed Mimi and Izzy as they headed to a restaurant to eat dinner.  
  
Koushiro and Mimi stopped at a decent diner. The two were seated near a window giving Tai and Matt a perfect view of the two as they sat together for dinner. Tai sighed. "What do you think they're talking about?" Matt shrugged. "We can't here them through the glass. They watched as the two talked animatedly about something. The two laughed at something together. Tai said, "Maybe they're on a date." Matt shrugged. "It could be anything." He then whispered to Tai, "But I definitely think it's a date." The two nodded before they heard another voice. "What are you two doing here in the bushes?" Tai and Matt turned around and came face to face with Sora Takenouchi. The two shushed her and abruptly dragged her into the bushes as Izzy looked out the window. He looked a little confused. Mimi asked, "Is something wrong?" Koushiro shook his head. "I just thought I saw something, but it was nothing." Mimi nodded. "Okay, now where was I?"  
  
Sora glared at the Tai and Matt. "What is wrong with you two? Why are you spying on Izzy and Mimi?" Tai explained. "Well, we followed them out here." Matt added, "We think they're on a date." Sora looked a little surprised before starting to spy on the couple as well. "The two are on a date?" Tai and Matt nodded. Sora said, "What are they talking about?" The three watched as Mimi said something and Koushiro chuckled at it. Tai said, "Maybe they're talking about sex." Soon, fist met skull as Sora punched Tai in the head. "Knock it off Tai." Tai smiled sheepishly. "It was just a joke." That was when Mimi and Izzy started to leave. They paid for the bill and started to head towards Koushiro's house. The trio followed stealthily.  
  
Izzy said to Mimi, "If you needed a place to stay, you could have asked awhile ago Mimi." Mimi smiled sheepishly. "My parents are out of town and I know that you're responsible and all." Izzy blushed a little. "I'm not that great or anything." Mimi smiled and winked at him. "Better you than Tai or Matt." Izzy nodded. "Good point and besides, I do have my own little apartment now." Mimi nodded. "That way, I won't have to bother Sora's mom either." Izzy nodded. The two soon entered Izzy's house unaware of the three still hot on their trail.  
  
Tai, Matt, and Sora put their ears to the door. They could not make out a lot of the conversation, but they caught parts of it. They heard Izzy talking. "It's a little messy." They then heard Mimi. "That's okay." Izzy said, "I know something we can do. it is. come in my room." The three gasped and continued to listen. They heard Mimi say something. "Okay, I think I'll enjoy it." The three looked at each other and heard the two close a door. Tai said, "Oh man, I knew it was sex." Sora tried to calm him down. "Relax, Tai. I'm sure it's just a board game or something." That was when they heard Mimi moan a little. "That feels so good, Izzy. I didn't know you had it in you." The three gasped. Matt opened the door, which was left open. The three ran into the house and into Izzy's room. They shouted simultaneously, "Don't do it!" Izzy and Mimi looked at Tai, Matt, and Sora confused. Izzy said, "What is so wrong with giving Mimi a little massage?" Mimi asked, "What are you three doing here anyway?" Tai, Matt, and Sora sweatdropped nervously as Mimi and Izzy gave the three questioning looks. 


End file.
